Wallflower No Longer
by FufuuDesu
Summary: Kazuma has been watching Ayano grow up into a woman, and he disproves of the fact that she goes to a club. Will he only keep on watching? An accident leads to a surprising ending. Higher up on the T scale, sexual references are included.


This was originally for my drabble series but it got REALLYYYYY long, so there goes the drabble update! D:

I know I've been really bad about updating Changing Seasons but it's a case of the ol' Writers Block again.

I'll update when my life decides to be good to me and give me inspiration.

Anyways.

ONTO THIS STEAMY STORY THAT I WAS PLOTTING OUT IN MY HEAD ALL DAY TODAY!

Okay maybe just on the train ride home C:

**This story is DISCLAIMED: I don't own the Kaze no Stigma series or characters. Everything else is mine.**

* * *

Kazuma couldn't believe what he was doing.

Raking a hand through his forever messy dark hair, he tried to breath as quietly as possible.

I'm not spying on Ayano! I'm just merely taking a look! he tried to reassure himself. But then his realistic side popped in.

_If you aren't spying on her then why the hell are you trying to hide from her? _He asked himself rhetorically.

A sound of fabric sashaying and gliding together made him look up at the girl he was observing once more. Through the door that was cracked open strategically as to not let Ayano be aware of someone spying on her, Kazuma saw Ayano going to her bathroom.

Ayano was getting ready for something.

An event.

It wasn't just any event either- the dress that she chose was just a bit too showy, and the heels she had on were ones that Kazuma never saw on her before.

Not that Kazuma ever kept track of all of her shoes of course. Of course not.

Kazuma was a bit annoyed at the fact that he didn't know where she was going.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was actually more annoyed at the fact that Ayano didn't offer to tell him anything about the event she was getting ready for at all. Even when Kazuma had teased her with a, "Sooo... Dressing to impress a special someone today?" Ayano had been perfectly calm, telling him to mind his own business and scram.

Ayano came back out of the bathroom again, her heels making sharp click-clacks against the floor. Kazuma couldn't help but notice how distinctly feminine her stride was with the heels enhancing her figure.

She was holding a cosmetics back in one hand, and in the other she held a fluffy powder brush.

Kazuma watched silently as Ayano took out various tubes, bottles, brushes, and containers from the bag and proceeded to apply makeup onto her face.

To be honest, Kazuma didn't like makeup on most women. Girls these days tended to pile on loads and loads of makeup, contacts, fake eyelashes, and other things to the point where he didn't even recognize them without makeup anymore.

But Ayano always seemed to get it right. She never put on too much, allowing her clear eyes and glowing skin to peek through the makeup she applied.

She wore the makeup, not the other way around.

Kazuma liked it that way. Ayano enhanced a little, but still wholly Ayano.

So when Ayano turned around with her eye makeup smoky yet dolly, her cheeks glowing a peachy-pink, and her lips tinted a bright red, it was needless to say that Kazuma was surprised.

Pleasantly surprised.

Ayano wasn't dressed to disappoint either. What had dismissed as a simple flared out red dress was actually a stunning work of art with cutouts on both sides of Ayano's waist, and a pretty low neckline.

It clung to her in all the right places, and the wispy cherry red fabric was flattering against her fair complexion and red eyes. Her fiery hair trailed down her back in perfect ringlets, and a back choker necklace with spikes on it toughened up the look.

All of it created an effect on Kazuma that he couldn't wrap his finger around. It was a mix of being surprised, wowed, and anxious at the same time.

He had to find out where she was going.

After all, wasn't it his job to protect her?

* * *

The music was loud, the room smelled like sweat, and Kazuma couldn't even hear his own thoughts.

It was late into the night, and Kazuma wished that he wasn't where he was, as yet another drunk girl clung to him, trying to offer him "a good time." Kazuma pushed her off gently, a bit appalled at what people Ayano's age were doing these days.

What was Ayano doing here, in a club, dressed like she was out to pursue male company?

Was she looking for trouble?

What did she want?

There were so many questions Kazuma wanted answered, but the person who could answer those questions was nowhere to be seen again.

"Fuck. I lost her again," Kazuma muttered to himself, looking for her in the throng of people.

A scantily clad girl turned to him, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"What happened handsome? Lost your gal pal?" She asked, her lips curving into a smile.

She didn't even wait for Kazuma to respond before saying "Well you're pretty hot, and I wouldn't mind you in my panties~ But first you can buy me a drink!"

Kazuma felt disgusted at the way that the woman touched him so familiarly, especially since they had just met.

"Can you get off of me please? Also, I have no interest in you, so please take your leave." Kazuma bit out, trying not to get too aggravated.

The woman's expressions hardened immediately.

"Fine. Your loss." She spat out, sauntering towards another man.

Kazuma immediately scanned the room again, looking for Ayano. He saw a flash of wispy red fabric, and he knew it had to be her.

He moved carefully through the crowd of drunk couples wildly making out, and the people dancing to the music, making a beeline towards Ayano.

Suddenly, he felt a hand upon his back, so he turned

"Hey there Kazuma! Looking for Ayano?" It Ayano's bubbly friend Yukari, one that Kazuma was on friendly terms with.

"Yeah. Can you tell me where she is?"

"I think she's over there," Yukari finally said, point to one end of the club.

Kazuma thanked her as he felt himself tensing. The part that Yukari had pointed to was the darkest part of the club, and the music was the loudest there as well.

His friends had always told him what a great spot it was to play around at- the music would cover the loudest of squeals, and the dim lighting was a veil for anonymity. There was also a corner in the back that the wall sank into, creating a crevice hidden from view.

Kazuma really wished that he wouldn't find Ayano there.

When he saw her, not in the little crevice, he felt relieved for some reason. But he soon tensed up when he realized that she had company.

A young, handsome boy flocked to her, alcoholic drink in hand, and handed Ayano one. Kazuma watched as the boy whispered something into her ear and Ayano laughed, swatting at the boy's arm like she did many times to Kazuma under embarrassing situations.

Kazuma could tell that it was a dirty joke from the suggestive, wolfish way the boy grinned at Ayano, and the way that Ayano hid her face away from the boy.

Kazuma felt a bit disappointed.

Actually, that was an understatement.

Ayano was supposed to show those kinds of expression to only him, and respond that way to only him. It was strange and sort of maddening how he was replaced by some random boy in the club that she just happened to meet in a few hours.

How could that replace the years he had spent with her?

But Kazuma just kept his cool as usual, kept his distance as usual, and watched, as usual.

Ayano twirled a strand of her silky red hair between her fingers as she listened to the boy talk. Her eyes shone, and she laughed a lot.

Kazuma couldn't deny how happy the boy was making Ayano, no matter how much he wanted to. After noticing that, Kazuma thought that he would tolerate the boy since he made Ayano so happy.

All those thoughts disappeared when he saw the boy leading her towards the crevice, the secret place where people fooled around with each other for the thrill of voyeurism.

Suddenly, a burst of adrenaline pumped through his body as he saw Ayano protesting, but the boy dragged her towards the corner anyways.

"No! Let's not go there!" He heard Ayano squeal once he was close enough to the pair.

The boy ignored her, pushing her into the darkened crevice, both arms trapping her against the wall.

Kazuma could only think of the worst as he ran to where the two had disappeared to, dodging the people in his way.

He was there just in time- the boy was about to force a kiss onto Ayano, who was successful in taking down one of the boy's arms blocking her into place.

Kazuma acted without thinking. It was all impulse.

He grabbed the boy's other arm fiercely, dragging him off of Ayano. He then punched the boy straight in the face, with his knuckles landing straight into the guy's nose.

_**POW! **_

Everyone in their vicinity turned to stare silently.

The music continued on awkwardly.

"What the fuck!" the boy yelled, clutching his bleeding nose.

"_I_ should be saying that. What the fuck were you doing to that girl?" Kazuma growled back, referring to Ayano.

"I was doing what people do in clubs, picking her up!"

"Well you picked up the wrong girl this time." Kazuma replied, turning to Ayano.

One look at her frightened face made Kazuma want to hit the boy again. However, he forced himself to soften his expression while holding a hand out to her.

"Ayano, let's go."

Ayano looked up at Kazuma and then took his hand awkwardly after seeing the soft look in his eyes.

"THE SHOW'S OVER! NOW GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" The boy yelled at all the spectators as Kazuma and Ayano started to exit the club.

It was a short walk to the exit of the club, where the bouncer stopped them both.

"Leaving so soon you two? The night's just getting started." The bouncer said.

"Yeah." Kazuma said simply, while Ayano gave the bouncer a weak smile.

After a while of silent walking, Ayano slowly let go of Kazuma's hand.

"H-hey," she started, her voice wavering.

"Hm?"

"How did you know I was there?" she asked.

Kazuma contemplated his options. He could either tell the truth and look bad or tell a lie.

"I was following you." He said at last, breaking the awkward silence that had been between them.

"Oh." Ayano replied awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

After some time of walking silently, Ayano asked another question.

"Why were you following me?"

"I saw you getting ready for today, and it worried me for you to go somewhere without telling me about it."

She spun towards him, eyes narrowed already.

"What do you mean? I don't have to tell you anything about where I'm going. When was there ever a rule that I had to tell you everyth- _mmf!_"

She was cut off by a pair of lips crashing down onto her own.

Kazuma was tired of being a wallflower, standing aside and watching over Ayano when what he actually wanted to do was to devour her like a sweet treat. The age difference had always been an issue, and his emotional luggage was the other one. However, on this one night, with the streetlight illuminating her very being, he flung all reserve aside and acted on impulse.

He kissed her, tentatively at first, but then with certainty when he felt how right it was.

When she responded to his kiss, it was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted in his life. Her fingers had worked themselves into his hair helping him press her closer to him, while he cupped one cheek with one hand and held her bare waist with the other.

Why had he waited for so long?

Her tongue danced against his, and their heartbeats mirrored the fervor of the other. They kissed for a long time, not stopping for air. With each other, they didn't need it.

It was truly a panty-dropping kiss.

When they finally untangled themselves from each other, all Ayano could do was blush a deep red and utter "wow..."

"Ayano." Kazuma said, his voice so tender that he himself didn't recognize it. "I've been feeling this between us for some time now, but I wasn't sure about it since the history I had with Tsui-Ling and all."

"Yeah, I kinda figured." Ayano said quietly.

"But I'm sure of it now. I want to be with you."

A moment of silence occurred again. The streetlights above them started to flicker.

"R-really?" Ayano said, finally breaking the silence. "This is not a dream right?"

Kazuma smiled.

He had the perfect answer to that.

And the next second, Ayano found herself in Kazuma's warm arms again, her lips between his.

He nibbled on her lip slightly, and then when she parted her lips, he kissed her thoroughly again.

"It's not a dream." Kazuma whispered against her lips, feeling her smile against him.

* * *

**Review for Panty-Dropping kisses! :D**

_Just kidding._

BUT DO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

I might write a sequel if the response is good C:


End file.
